Send Me On My Way
by theonlyxception
Summary: “We really need to talk about that. Luke, my water broke about fifteen minutes ago. I’ve been timing my contractions. I’m having them about every ten minutes, and I’m really starting to feel them.” Response to Java's "middle story" OLC prompt. COMPLETE.
1. Of Groceries and Suitcase

**This was an interesting piece to write… literally ******

"Luke." Lorelai called out loudly making her way down the stairs. "Luke, its time!" Holding her stomach with one hand, and dragging her suitcase with the other she slowly made it to ground level. Her water had broken exactly ten minutes ago. Contractions were growing fairly quickly the more time went by.

Now all she needed now was her husband. Raising her eyebrows, she walked to the kitchen, to which was empty but there was a note sitting on the counter. _Went to the store to pick up some groceries, be back soon, Luke._ How long ago was that? She hadn't heard him leave. Being nine months pregnant, and the safe harbor of her and Luke's baby, she was about ready enough to see her feet again, and to sleep soundly through the night without feeling like she was being used as a punching bag.

"Hold on, baby." Rubbing her stomach for luck, she heard the front door open and a rustle of a brown paper bag. She jumped quickly at the opportunity of her husband coming home as she made her way to the front of the house.

When she had appeared around the corner, he gave her that warm gentle smile that she had always loved. One hand was holding a brown paper bag, while the other held their nonetheless, one a half year old son sleeping son, Thomas.

"He fell asleep on the way home, mind taking him? I have more groceries in the car that I need to bring in." She smiled gently as she quietly took their son into her arms, and rocked him like she had done since the day that he had been born. He gazed quietly, happily as he watched her. She was just as beautiful as the day that he had taken her as his wife.

Her hand gently caressed her son's soft cheek, as his eyelids fluttered. "I can't believe how fast he's grown." She whispered, exhaling, her eyes meeting Luke's.

"Yeah." Luke shifted the bag into his other hand and stepping forward, caressing his son's other cheek. "'He's going to be a big brother soon and he probably doesn't even know it."

She exhaled deeply, "We really need to talk about that. Luke, my water broke about fifteen minutes ago. I've been timing my contractions. I'm having them about every ten minutes, and I'm really starting to feel them."

"Then we need to get you to the hospital."

"Luke, what about the groceries? Thomas? We have nobody to watch him. The big Stars Hollow parade is starting and it'll take Rory at least an hour to get here."

"Right, the big town parade." Slowly they both made their way into the kitchen where Luke began to put perishables in the fridge or freezer. "Then we'll take Thomas with us until we can get Rory to come pick him up."

"I'll get the phone." Lorelai offered, making her way around the desk and dialing the familiar telephone number of her daughter. It rang several times before Rory's answering machine picked up.

"I made them put all the perishables in one bag, so the rest can wait." He supplied, emptying the bag until there was nothing left.

"Hey Rory, its mom. I was just calling to let you know that I am now in active labor and we're heading to the hospital. We're taking Thomas to the hospital with, but we were wondering if you could come to pick him up and take him back to the house. You have a key, right? Give me a call on my cell phone when you get this message, bye."


	2. We're Going On a Picnic

**Thank you for all of your reviews. This train for the oneshot has been thrown out the window, and because of the incessant wonders of my mind I bring another chapter. Enjoy. **

"You leave a message?" Luke asked her from the hallway, as a second check. His hands were slightly in his pocket as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I did." She smiled at the least, even though she felt another contraction coming along, stronger than before. She winced slightly, but excused herself to walk back towards the couch where she had dropped her purse earlier. Shifting Thomas with only a brief stir from his end, she hooked her purse over her arm.

"And I thought I was getting good at the one hand thing." Luke teased watching her with while he waited patiently with her suitcase by his side.

He had learned from the birth of Thomas that she was not just going to be pushed out of the door just because she was going out to give birth. At that time he had only known what had read in books and instinct that made him incessantly rant. So after they had learned of the surprise pregnancy of the second Dane, this time a little girl, he was now a little more laid back.

Sure they hadn't agreed on a name for her, but it would come to them eventually, right? For Thomas they had always had a middle name and had finally decided that Thomas William Danes was the best choice, and the strongest in their conscious. But as for a little girl name they came to find out that it wasn't as easy to choose.

"You know I was thinking, and just go with me on this one," She started off on a high note as she made her way back to the front door. He exhaled, picking her suitcase and opening the door for her. "That we pick a name before we leave the hospital so she won't be known by 'Baby Danes' for the rest of her life." Luke rolled his eyes, remembering the nurse the day that had just come on shift and had been assigned to recheck Lorelai, and to see how Thomas was doing before the doctor came in to discharge them from the hospital. "Nurse Carlie" as she had been known by, well at least by her name tag, had incessantly kept telling them that if they didn't pick a name soon their little boy would be nameless. Of course they already had a name for him, but Carlie hadn't cared to check the chart.

Helping her out the door he closed up and locked the door behind them. "Yeah well it all goes by that we have a list and now we just need to narrow the last down." He supplied as she leaned upon his hand as they carefully made their way down the steps.

She squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction came along as she began to breathe in and out. "Don't look now but I'm pretty sure that's Babette walking down her driveway."

She took in a deep breath, looked up quickly then back over. "Okay, just what we don't need. But I'm pretty sure that if we just keep walking—"

"Yahoo, Lorelai." Babette waved from a distance, holding her newspaper with a big smile on her face. The one that told her that her neighbor was about to grab some juicy details of their life.

Still Lorelai cringed, exchanging a glance with Luke as they continued to walk towards the car. Babette was getting closer and ten to one she had already spotted the suitcase in his hand. "Too late." She whispered to him then turned towards Babette with a forced grin and a wave. "How's it going Babette?" she offered quickly walking towards the car, and to the side of Luke

"Oh you know it's certainly going well." Babette sparked with interest, with a sparkle in her eye. Couldn't have spelled trouble any more than it did.

"So here's the plan" Lorelai suggested softly as she gazed around her neighborhood. "You take the suitcase, put it out of sight somewhere and attach Thomas safely in his seat. I'll take care of Babette."

"Are you serious? What makes you think that she hasn't seen the suitcase already?" Luke questioned, digging in his pocket for his keys—although coming out empty handed. He exhaled, "I can't believe this I forgot my keys." Placing the suitcase behind her he kissed her on the forehead and turned back towards her and the direction of the house.

"Go get them, we'll wait." Lorelai teased lightly, stepping closer and kissing him on the lips.

He sighed, stepping away. "You're so good, I'm laughing already." Lips curling up in a small smile, he began to head back towards the house. She nodded, just as Thomas began to stir. On her watch she noted the time, almost four o'clock and noted that it was almost time for her son to wake up.

"I couldn't help notice that you two were in a hurry." Glancing at the suitcase, Babette was standing just a few feet away from her. "Going somewhere doll?"

Thomas lifted his head sleepily at the new voice entering into his silence, just as she answered. "You know we were just getting ready to go on a picnic, with Rory. She's been busy with school and all and hasn't been around much." Lorelai explained tiredly, just as she heard the front door close again.

"Since when did you start putting your food in a suitcase?" Babette asked her suspiciously, gazing at Luke who was making his way down the sidewalk towards him.

"Oh, well it's our new big thing." Gazing slightly over at Luke, she looked relieved that he was back. "I guarantee everything is tied down and everything." Adding she nodded, shifting Thomas in her arms as he sat up; his little hand grasping her necklace.

"Ma ma." Thomas mimicked, raising the silver chain up to her in pure joy, as if he was asking her what it was. Time seemed to be moving quite slowly, but she was thankful for the joyful distractions of her son.

"Necklace baby, necklace." Twisting it around, he eyed the silver chain again. It was then that she felt to the comforting squeeze on her arm.

"Hey, he woke up." Luke smiled, his son gazing him at the same as he kissed his forehead, and then went to unlock the door.

"Lorelai tells me you're going on a picnic." Babette informed him as he proceeded to load the suitcase in the car hen load Thomas into his car seat.

"Yeah we're trying to get more family outings, New year's resolution." Ducking from the frame of the car he closed the door. "We're going to be late if we don't get going."

Babette backed up slightly, with a twinkle in her eye. "Well don't let me keep you doll, you three have fun now." Luke nodded and helped Lorelai into her seat before going around to his side of the car, giving Babette a brief wave of his hand and they left.


	3. Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Ready, set, action… birthing moment here. Just a little warning.**

Sitting in the backseat Thomas mulled over a toy car in his hand, oblivious to where they were going or what went over between his parents. Although in a sense he could tell something wasn't right as he let the toy topple to the ground with a thud. Lorelai's eyelids fluttered with a stir. Her blue eyes opened sleepily as she aimlessly reached her arm back until her fingers touched the cool painted metal.

Setting it back on the tray, moments later Thomas seemed quite consumed once again. Luke gazed in the mirror watching his son babble happily in his own little language, as he continued to look at the toy car with interest, his small fingers spinning the back wheel of the toy car.

From the corner of his eye, Luke saw his wife's hand lower in mid air, her eyes closing. The silence was biting at him. This was not like her, and somewhere in the middle, he found himself shaking her arm. How could something like this develop so quickly? Everything had gone smoothly when she had delivered Thomas, and somehow Luke just couldn't shake that there were some major development changes in not just in his wife, but in their unborn child.

Her eyes fluttered open, making his heart leap. "Luke, something's not right." There was a glint in her eye, a tone of sadness in her voice as it wavered. Hand protectively holding underneath her belly, his attention was barely set on stopping at the red light that he went through, glad that nobody was there to witness him doing so.

It was partially reassuring to know that they were only about ten minutes from the hospital. Better yet, the doctor was in their favor, waiting for their arrival.

His hand found hers and she squeezed tightly, her breath hitching as she adjusted uncomfortably feeling the undeniably push of gravity. No, this was not going to happen. Not here. Not now. "We're almost there." Squeezing her hand in support he focused back on the road he heard her exhale in and out, to which he followed with one big breath.

There was no second guessing that their little girl was coming, and soon. Chances were if they didn't get to the hospital soon this she would end up being born in their 2008 Mazda Mercury Mariner. A courtesy gift from Emily and Richard Gilmore after they reassured both of them that they would be needing something other than a old truck for their growing family.

"I feel like I need to push." Gripping the side of the door she grimaced, biting on the side of her lip as she began to bore down, although this moment felt slightly out of her control as she felt the car being pulled to the side of the road. It all seemed like a blur as she felt the wind of his seatbelt breeze past her arm and his presence left her momentarily when he had gotten out the car to make his way around to her side.

Somehow he wasn't fully mentally prepared for this, yet as his heart beat wildly he was calm as he had ever been—leading her towards the back of the car where he quickly unfolded a blanket that had been draped across the seat. After situating her he found her bearing down, the baby's head beginning to show as he took a moment to gently place an extra blanket behind her neck for support.

The next moment he found himself staring down at the face of his little girl, gently easing her out as he caught her and held onto her as he used his finger to wipe out her mouth and nose, to which she responded with a lustrous cry. At this time Lorelai cried out in happiness, hearing both the cry of her newborn daughter and the whining of her son from his car seat.

Luke handed her to Lorelai, gently laying his daughter on her chest and admired the comfort that their daughter already took from her mother as they bonded.

Wiping his hands on a baby cloth, he unbuckled his son from his seat and brought him to where Lorelai was trying to sit up slightly so her head was leaning against the window and cradling their daughter in her arms, to which she was totally mesmerized at the sight of her newborn daughter.

"Baba?" Thomas issued, pointing in the direction of his new sister, not completely understanding yet the change that had just occurred here.

Lorelai smiled, holding the baby up as Luke grabbed the blanket from underneath her neck and placed it over her and the baby. "This is your new baby sister." She looked up at Luke and realized that they didn't have a name for her yet. And then it occurred to her, the perfect name. "Robyn Victoria Danes."

Luke looked at wife, contemplating the name over in his head and then kissed her deeply. "I think it's perfect."

"Then welcome to the world Robyn Victoria. Meet your big brother Thomas."


	4. Big Brother, Big Sister

Thomas William Gilmore. Big brother. He stared at her with his big blue eyes, almost as if he was startled to see her suddenly see Robyn there. Blinking, almost counted as if he were asking if he was asking if they knew where she had come from. In his tiny mind, she had just basically appeared. And he couldn't help but be so confused. His face scrunched up, both Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances, and Luke quickly picked him up Thomas gave one big wail then softened, his bottom lip quivering.

Letting out a yawn he placed his small head upon his father's shoulders. His eyes closed, his small lips smacked together. Lorelai gazed up, hers meeting Luke's as a small smile broke through, his hand resting upon his son's back, as he placed his hand upon his son's back he rubbed it in a circling comforting gesture.

"Looks like meeting you wore him out." Lorelai cooed at her newborn daughter. "Poor baby." Lorelai placed her had upon her son's back, her hand falling upon Luke's in the process. Robyn blinked her little eyes, trying to lift her head in the process, making those precious cooing sounds. Her body squirmed lightly beneath the blanket.

Luke squeezed her hand, then laid their son carefully back into his car seat and buckled him up. He only stirred slightly, even after the phone in Lorelai's purse sounded. _That would be Rory._

"Luke, Luke the phone." She beckoned as the clip to the car seat clicked and quickly he followed through and reached over the seat to where her purse laid, even though he didn't exactly embrace the fact of reaching into even his wife's purse. But to her insistent he unzipped it, and found it in a little pouch, lit up and ringing.

Picking it up, he pushed the talk button and held the phone up to his ear. "Rory?"

"Luke." She confirmed a bit surprised to him answering her mother's phone. Although he had invested in his own phone last year after the arrival of Thomas, he still had his no cell phone rule at the diner, nonetheless. Her silence left a questioning silence lingering in the air. "My mom wouldn't happen to be with you, because I would really like to talk to her."

He glanced over at Lorelai, her head titled and resting against Robyn as they slept soundly. "I'm sure she would do anything to talk to you, but…well she had the baby."

"What, already? That was quick, I mean but they're both doing great right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "They're both doing fine."

Rory exhales with relief as she turns up the volume of the radio, in almost celebration. "Does my sibling have a name, or am I just going to have to guess?" She lightens with humor or the beginning of a new song.

"What?" He's slightly distracted, watching Robyn's chest rise up and down, then it hits him. "Oh, Robyn Victoria."

Rory nodded, not any less surprised about that with the same letter as hers. Both of them had discussed this over many times over, with the final decision being made now with the traditional crowning of a family name. "Robyn." She tossed the name around in her mind, bringing herself to realize that she was a sister again. "Who does she look like? I mean it might be soon but it's tradition that she has both the Dane and Gilmore trademark."

He glanced at his newborn daughter again. "If you have to know, I'm leaning more towards Lorelai. Otherwise well, it's kind of hard to say." Rubbing his fingers through his hair, he put his hand back to his side.

There was a slight pause between them, besides the music that played in the background. "So I'm still about a half an hour away from the hospital, but can you let mom know that I'm still bringing her that music that she liked when we visited the music shop?"

"Sure thing." He smirked oddly, understanding the connection between mother and daughter.

"Bye Luke." Rory smiled. This was everything her mother had wanted. A man that she loved. A loving figure of a husband that she could count on every day, to be there for her when she needed him. To love and grow with him as they took every step of the way. And to know that he was her rock and what she had never had, until now of course.

**The end. **


End file.
